


My Happy Place

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, implied adult themes, some short and hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Kirk was enjoying his moment of peace before Hernan came along.





	My Happy Place

Kirk wasn’t one to lounge around. He wasn’t one to spread out across the couch and kick up his feet. He found it distasteful, disrespectful as his mother had always scolded him for laziness. However, as the years went by of living with Hernan, who had made the Tower his home – their home – Kirk allowed himself to break his own rules once in a while. 

With a book in hand or a stack of lab data, he would lie across the couch and read the day away. Hernan never said anything. He never told him to move his feet off the cushions, or to move over for that matter. He simply let Kirk be, and Kirk was very grateful for this. He was thankful he could just relax, and sink into the couch without worry, without being bothered.

That was until one evening when Kirk was on the last chapter of his book, he felt the couch suddenly sink. It wasn’t Oso for he didn’t hear any panting, but he did feel a warm weight come to rest against his backside.

Kirk nearly dropped his book.

“Hernan!”

“Hmm?” Hernan hummed, though it was clear he wasn’t really listening as his hand cupped half of Kirk’s ass lovingly while his cheek rested against the other.

Kirk flushed red at the sight, and reached behind him to push Hernan away.

“What are you doing?”

Hernan smiled, paying no heed to the hand that swatted at him. “Disculpe, mi amado.* I’m at my happy place.”

Kirk’s hand froze at Hernan’s wording.

“H-Hernan.”

“Such a lovely ass.”

Kirk moved to roll from his stomach onto his back since Hernan certainly wasn’t moving anytime soon. He was mindful not to kick Hernan as he did so although that might have gotten the message across clearer for Hernan only smiled at Kirk’s new position. Instead of pressing his cheek against the lovely curve that was Kirk’s backside, he got the front.

“I love this part of you too.”

Kirk, not even thinking to check the page number, quickly used his book to cover his modesty from Hernan’s perverted view.

Hernan pouted.

“Hernan…” Kirk struggled for words.

“Hmm?” Hernan didn’t seem deterred in the slightest. A smile curled the corners of his lips once more as he found the hem of Kirk’s shirt, and slipped his hands underneath to caress Kirk’s newly exposed waist.

Kirk couldn’t help but gasp in surprise at the touch while Hernan smiled victoriously. He pressed warm kisses across Kirk’s waistline until he came to the bottom of Kirk’s navel in which his tongue playfully came to flick at the opening.

“Eres divino,”* Hernan murmured against Kirk’s stomach. “This too is my happy place.” He then leaned up, blue eyes catching Kirk’s before he moved to peck the tip of his nose. “This also.” He moved to kiss Kirk’s cheek. “And this, and this, and this too…”

“Hernan.” Kirk turned his face away from the shower of kisses Hernan peppered across his face only for a hand to reach out and draw him back. He then found lips pressed against his, but this time Kirk didn’t fight it.

The kiss was chaste, sweet, as it asked for nothing more than to just touch, to feel him, to be with him.

Kirk found the corners of lips curling up despite himself only to feel Hernan do the same as if he had passed on his own happiness to him. When Hernan pulled back, Kirk could clearly see the joy that curved those lips.

“You are my happy place,” he declared. “Will you let me stay?”

Kirk nodded. “Yes.”

And so, Kirk found himself laying across the couch with book at hand once more only this time he had Hernan’s head resting against his stomach as he read. His arms cradled Kirk’s sides while Kirk had a leg wrapped around Hernan’s back, and they stayed there just like that in what was their happy place: each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disculpe, mi amado - Excuse me, my love/beloved
> 
> *Eres divino - You are divine
> 
> A/N: I saw a tumblr post (which I didn’t think to like at the time so it’s forever lost to the dashboard) of a guy caressing a person’s Calvin Klein clad butt, and the caption was “My happy place”. My mind immediately went “Hernan” and thus this small snippet was born.


End file.
